You dont know what I am capable of
by xx.Bel.xx
Summary: Will Vandom is the new girl at Drúadan boarding school for proper ladies. She hates it. So what happens when she finds a way out but what if it happens to turn out to be the one thing that will make her want to stay. WillxCaleb Rated T... M later
1. Chapter 1

**_HEY EVERYONE SO ITS MY BDAY 2DAY  
2nd OF FEB  
I'M 15 2DAY AND I'M LOVING IT :D  
_  
**_**I'M GETTIN A LAP TOP IT JUST HASNT COME YET SO VERY SOON I WILL B ABLE TO WRITE ALOT MORE SEEING AS I HAVE TO SHARE THE HOME PUTER WID MY 2 BROTHERS SISTER AND PARENTS.**_

THIS FIRST CHAP IS THE SPECIAL BDAY CHAP HOPE U ENJOY IT AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT

* * *

**DISCLAIMER ~ I DO NOT OWN WITCH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**  
~SUMMARY~  
Will Vandom was the new girl at ****Drúadan boarding school for proper ladies. Drúadan boarding school was in England and so far Will hated every part of it.**

* * *

A 16-year-old girl stood on the perfectly mowed lawn that surrounded the place her father had shipped her off to after her mother had died. She looked around at the place it was so cliché everything from the grass and flowers that were perfectly trimmed to the beautiful water fountains that surrounded the huge boarding school that looked like a huge castle from fairy tails. But she knew all to well this was not going to be a fairy tail because there would be no happy ending for her she just knew it. She would never have that happy ending where the prince came and swept the beautiful princess off her feet and ride of into the sunset. She wouldn't get her Cinderella happy ending that she used to dream about when she was 3 years old that dream had dead when reality hit her. And it had hit her hard the world wasn't all buttercups and roses. You had to adapt just like she had, her parents were divorced and back when her mother was still alive they were never rich or wealthy. They had lived in one of those streets where you have to be able to protect yourself or you would get jumped. She had made friends there they were all guys and they were all like big brothers to her. They had taught her how to skate board and how to fight. Her clothes style was skater chick/rock chick and she didn't care what anyone thought of her. But when her mother died and her father got custody over her one look at her and his mind was made up she knew he was in with all the rich pommy people and he would not have a skater chick/rock chick as a daughter he had told her that she would be going to Drúadan boarding school for proper ladies and something about learning to be a proper lady. She had thought one thing when this news had come to her ears. **_'BULL SHIT!!! PROPPER LADY MY ASS LETS SEE HOW LONG THIS FANSY PANCE SCHOOL CAN PUT UP WITH WILL VANDOM'_** And that is what brought her to this present time as she looked up at the school she had a look of evil and mischief sparkling in her eyes and a evil grin plastered on her face. She would break this school way before it even got close to breaking the wall that she had built around herself. She would not let anyone turn her into one of those stupid clones that all wear the same things and drool over every hot guy they see. She would not act like one of them she would not pretend she didn't have a brain.

Will Vandom was 16; she was tallish but still short. She was skinny but in the resent year her body had filled out completely she was now skinny in all the right places with curves in all the right places as well. She had a radiant chest that in one way she was grateful for but in another slightly ungrateful for because it made her have to train harder on her skate board because she had never had a body like this before and it slightly threw her at times. Her shinny red hair was down to her shoulders and was straight with a side fringe. She worn no make up she didn't need it because even she knew she had natural beauty that most girls had to work so hard to get.

Will glared at the school as she made her way up the front steps all the way up to the huge double doors that in her opinion was the entrance to hell but she was the devil and if this school thought they had seen bad then they had never even heard of her before.

'A month' Will thought as she walked in her baggy black cargo pants with chains rapped around the top and with her hot pink boob tube on it that had a black skull, that's all she gave them before they would be begging her on their hands and knees to leave to leave and never come back. She pushed the front doors open and the evil grin never left her face. Heads turned in her direction as she walked through the halls she heard the whispers also directed at her but she just laughed evilly on the inside at how fun it was going to be when she showed these fancy young ladies what it really meant to be alive and free.

Destroying this stupid place was going to be fun and then she could leave and go back and hang out with her best friends/older brother like figures. She made her way all through the halls that also looked just like castles did in fairy tails until she got to a door that said 'Office' in gold letters above it. She pushed the door open with a loud bang and then strutted her stuff up to the sectaries desk. Who was looking shocked as she saw Will.

"Hey" Will said putting her right hand that had around 20 silver hoop bracelets hanging from her wrist on her hip.

"Hello" The sectary said nervously obviously Will was intimidating. Will smirked at this thought.

"I'm Will Vandom new student in this lovely establishment I would like my time table and the number and location of my locker and dorm room if you don't mind" Will said her voice was dripping with sarcasm with every word that came out of her mouth.

"Of cause Miss Vandom" The sectary said as she typed a few words into the keyboard in front of her while she was looking at the computer screen. Before she hit the enter key and something started to print out of the printer next to the computer. She picked it up and handed it to Will who gave it a brief read over and then shoved it into her black book bag that was hanging on her left shoulder.

"This is your dorm room number and how to get to it and this is your locker number," The sectary said handing her two more pieces of paper she had just also printed.

"Uh Hu" Will clicked her tongue also shoving these bits of paper in her bag. She then turned as was about to grab her suitcase but was stopped when she heard her name being called… Her full name. This made Will narrow her eyes and turn to look at who dared to say her full name… the name she hated so much. The full name that was the only hint that her life was connected with this stupid plastic world she was going to be stuck in for god knows long. The secret that she would never reveal to anyone the secret that would cause her life to change more rapidly than it already was.

"And you are" Will snarled looking at the old women that had called her. She was tall and skinny with long bleached blonde hair that was so obviously fake.

"I am Madam Natasha and I am the head of this fine school… I know your father we are very good friends if you have a second I would like to talk to you" Madam Natasha said gesturing to the door behind her obviously her office.

"Ok" Will sighed walking past the women and into the office and as soon as her eyes laid eyes on the place she glared and almost gagged. Everything in the room was made out of dark brown oak wood and that was ok but all the decorations and everything else in the room that wasn't made out of wood was baby pink and frilly. Will liked pink but not baby pink it had to be dark hot pink or nothing at all. She glared imagining how much fun it would be to burn this whole room.

"So Wilamina" Madam Natasha said as she walked gracefully over to her desk and sat down behind it.

"It's Will not Wilamina I hate that name" Will spat throwing a death glare at the posh lady sitting behind the desk.

"How about Miss Vandom then" Madam Natasha said slightly taken aback but continued anyway.

"You may think that this world that you have stepped into it going to be a living nightmare but trust me it wont be… I will make you into a lady with the help of our teachers they will help me teach you how to walk and talk how to act and how to dress I promise you that it can be done and I will not rest until I succeed in doing so" Madam Natasha said placing her hands together with her index fingers on her lips.

"Let me tell you _Madam Natasha _If you think that you can change who I am make me into one of these girls then you are wrong no one will ever change me because I am happy with the way I am… I wouldn't be here if my stupid father had decided that I wasn't lady enough for him" Will said

"Miss Vandom I can assure you that you are not the first to have said this and I can assure you that I have had girls even worse then you so trust me when I say I will change you for the better" Madam Natasha said

"If you think you have had bad then you really don't know who I am or what I am capable of" Will smirked evilly and then walked out of the room.

**_

* * *

_**

**_SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPLOAD THIS BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY LOL I WAS GONA UPLOAD IT ON THE 2ND OF THE 2ND BUT DIDNT GET AROUND TO IT CAUSE OF MY BDAY AND ALL SO YEA LOL_**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Will hated her new school/new home even more by the second. Her dorm room was a room for 5 girls she had met them all the first time she walked into the room and dumped her stuff on the last remaining bed. Her new roommates were.

- Irma Lair ~ Irma was the first girl she met and to her surprise she actually had a personality and was  
funny. Irma was great to talk to and nothing like the girls Will had thought went here but  
Irma even though she was someone Will could see herself making friends with she still  
knew how to act like everyone else here did and she was good at it plus Irma didn't really  
mind the dressing up and looking gorgeous bit of it.

- Taranee Cook ~ Taranee was a shy girl she smart and a very nice person. When you got to know her  
and when she considered you a friend she would come out of her shell and be more  
outgoing. But she was still one those girls who let others boss them around and she  
still knew how to be proper when she needed to be.

- Cornelia Hale ~ Cornelia was a nice person even though she was a little bossy. She was the most  
popular girl in the whole school everyone wanted to be like her or her friend. But  
Cornelia knew who her real friends were. Cornelia loved the whole proper lady gig  
she had been forced into it at birth so who could really blame her. If you didn't  
know her for who she really was you would think she was just another brainless  
pommy.

- Hay Lin Lin ~ Hay Lin was a very nice girl she was care free and loved life. She was someone who

you could make easy friends with because of her personality. She had her own weird  
and crazy style that only her BFF's knew about. She played the role of a perfect  
pommy just like all the girls did. Everyone believed what they saw because they only  
showed who they really were to each other.

Will had not expected to meet anyone like these four girls and to her surprise in less than 2 days they were all fast friends and they all excepted who Will was. But not everything could be perfect. Will could make a list that was never ending about everything that sucked at this stupid school.

For example: ~ The stupid uniforms that were lady and made Will look like one of them, so she fixed  
that. Her new edited Uniform Consisted of black high healed buckle shoes and long  
black socks that came up to just under her knees. The Skirt was pleated and slightly to  
short. It came to just above mid thigh and flared out. The shirt was white and was quiet  
tight the shirt was button up and the top two buttons were undone the sleeves came  
down to just above her elbows. The tie was black and white stripped on an angle and  
Will let it hand loosely around her neck. She had a black vest that Will changed so it  
was tight t the bottom and started at the top of the skirt where the white shirt started it  
had two buttons the 2nd one coming just below her breasts it now had a very low and  
wide V neck showing off her tight white shirt and a bit of cleavage. The vest's sleeves  
were just straps about 2 inches wide. Will had to admit it wasn't something she would  
usually wear but it was better than the alternative.

~ The class's were living nightmares Will wanted to get a gun shoot everyone and then  
shoot herself they were that bad. Even in the normal class's like Math or English the  
teachers found a way to make them learn stupid stuff that made them even dumber  
than they all ready were. The only subject that all the girls were actually smart in was  
History they all knew everything about every king, queen, prince, princess, duke, etc.  
But then again to survive in this world those were the types of things you needed to  
know. And then there were the whole how to walk talk and act like a lady class's Will  
liked to call them 'How to be a brainless blonde bimbo 911'.

She just needed one thing one thing to keep her from going insane and on the last day of her first week at her new school she found what she had been looking for.

Will woke up at 7am lessons started at 9am sharp and today was Friday meaning the weekend was tomorrow and two days of freedom awaited her. Will just had to get through one more day of this hell and then she could calm down a bit before it all started again on Monday.

Will got dressed in her altered school uniform and went down to breakfast with her 4 new friends. She wished she could call them best friends but she was yet to open her heart up that far towards them the same was she did with her Best friend/Older brother figures back home.

Will smiled to her self as she saw heads turn in her direction and jealous glares were shot at her as well. She knew a lot of girls would die to look like her or they just hated her for some weird reason most probably the same reason Will hated all of them just the other way around.

When Will and the girls walked into the dinning hall two girls were handing out piece's of paper with large writing all over it. Will took one not really paying it any attention but by the time they reached their usual table far in the back that was private away from everyone else she glanced down at the piece of paper in her hand and groaned at realising this was also baby pink. Rolling her eyes she started to read.

_Annual Welcome Back Ball_

_15th of March _

_The Šahristān Garden's _

_6:00pm sharp_

Will read the words that were in sparkly letters and groaned again as she dropped down into her seat and scrunched the stupid piece of paper up into a ball.

"Not very excited about the Welcome Back Ball I see" Irma giggled watching her with amusement.

"No not in the slightest" Will said as she poured herself a glass of apple juice and taking a long gulp.

"Its in two weeks from now" Cornelia said as she read her piece of paper that had been handed to her as well.

"Really" Will whispered sarcastically when Cornelia pointed out the obvious.

"Well this event is compulsory so I guess you will be attending Will" Taranee said and Will rolled her eyes again.

"Oh super I cant wait" Will said sarcastically showing every bit of how much she didn't want to go to this stupid thing.

"Oh come on Will it isn't as bad as you think the boys from Rustak boarding school will be there" Hay Lin said with a dreamy look in her eyes and Will almost gagged for what was probably the 100th time in a week.

"Great snobby posh boys who think that they are better than anyone and only like girls who are brainless dumb ass's and will do anything they say oh yea that's a definite plus that one right there" Will nodded her head with a fake goofy smile on her face but her voice was dripping with sarcasm like it most always was.

"Will this is a chance to show everyone that we are proper ladies who know how to conduct them selves with a air of décor" Cornelia said flipping her silver spoon it point in Will's direction.

Will bent her head so it was over her shoulder and used her index figure to point into her mouth and pull a face of disgust. But then her head snapped up and flew around to look at the girls a evil smirk plastered on her face. She quickly stood up and grabbed the piece of paper that she had scrunched up and smoothed it out even though there was wrinkles everywhere you could still see it.

"Will?" Irma said wearing a confused face exactly the same as the other three.

"This is my way out of this place" Will said holding up the sheet of paper and then ran from the table and out of the dinning hall. She ran through the empty halls until she got to Madam Natasha's office and not even bothering to knock she burst through the door and power walked right up to her desk and slammed the piece of paper down without a second thought the evil smirk still on her face.

"May I help you Miss Vandom it isn't everyday you grace me with you presence" Madam Natasha said looking up from her documents and towards Will who saw the frustration in her face. Will had been in this office everyday getting in trouble for various things.

"That" Will said pointing to the wrinkled bit of baby pink paper on the desk.

"The Annual Welcome Back Ball… Yes what about it" Madam Natasha said looking up at Will confused.

"Ok let me break it down to you… I don't like you or your stupid school. We both know I don't fit in here and never will but you are so determined to make me into a lady but god knows how long that would take because it aint going to happen anytime soon and you know that but refuse to admit it so here it my proposition I will go to this Ball thing and I will conduct my self with grace and poise I will learn how to be a lady and I will prove to you for one night I can be a lady I have two weeks and I know I can do it no worries… But if I succeed in doing this and if you are happy with my performance than I win the deal and your job is done meaning I can go home to my friends and you never have to see me again" Will said Madam Natasha looked at her Will couldn't read her face it was such a mixture of things that she didn't know if you was angry or hurt or another of 20 things.

"Deal" Madam Natasha said after what seemed like half an hour.

"What" Will said shocked that she had actually said yes.

"I will take you up on your offer but you must know something if you lose or deal than you must remain here at Drúadan boarding school or if you win but you find a reason to stay here than know that there is always a place for you here no matter what" Madam Natasha said

"Deal" Will said and then did something that truly shocked Madam Natasha she curtsied and bowed her head only slightly it was the perfect curtsy and she was shocked that riff raff like her could pull it off.

"I actually do pay attention in class Madam" Will said with a soft smirk she then stood up and walked out the door with grace and poise shocking Madam Natasha even more.

Will ran all the way up to her dorm room knowing the girls would be there before class started. But as she went to open the door it opened and a girl with short blonde hair came out and brushed past Will and then walked off.

"Who was that" Will asked as she closed the door wanting to know who the girl was before she told the girls anything.

"No idea she came to deliver a letter from Madam Natasha informing us that we have permission to skip all our lessons for the next two weeks something to do with you I am guessing" Irma said holding up a letter. Will was shocked that Madam Natasha had wrote and gotten a letter up her before Will arrived.

"Girls I'm going to a Ball" Will said putting her hands on her hips with a smirk on her face and the girls all looked at her as if she was crazy and pure shocked all over their faces Hay Lin actually fell over.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls stood there looking at her like she had gone crazy since they saw her at breakfast. Will smiled and just shock her head.

"Ok let me explain with the short version of the story. Madam Natasha and I made a deal that if I can learn to be a lady in two weeks and go to this welcome back ball and conduct myself like a proper lady then her job is done and I'm out of her on the first plane ride home" Will said "And since you girls are all masters at all this stuff guess who my teachers are" Will said with a evil smirk the girls looked at her with the same expression on that read **_'HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU'_**

"Girls I need you to help me please teach me how to be like everyone else in this stupid school so I can go home" Will said in a pleading voice the girls glanced at each other and then Cornelia stepped forward and walked slowly around her with her index finger on her lips.

"If I am going to turn you into a lady then you must do everything I say you must try your hardest and you must act like the lady I know you once were" Cornelia said stopping in front of her removing her finger from her lips.

Will smiled and saluted Cornelia. And Cornelia just shock her head smiling and turned to the other girls.

"Ok if w are going to get Will to be a lady in two weeks then we have our work cut out for us. Luckily we are all ready we have dress's and everything for the Ball so this way we can pay full attention to Will… Hay Lin I want you to design and make a dress that in beautiful and suits Will… Taranee I want you to construct a list of all the names of who is going to be at the ball and who they so Will can learn them… And Irma I want you to chose make up to match Hay Lin's dress design and a hair style and shoes and accessories. While I teach her how to walk and talk and act like a lady" Cornelia said as she turned back to Will.

"You mean how to be a brainless blonde bimbo 911" Will said with a smirk which made Cornelia frown in frustration.

"Our first Lesson for today will be how to speak in a correct manor meaning NO sarcastic comments come on" Cornelia said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room.

Will worked harder than she ever had in her life she was shocked at how hard it really was to be a proper lady and she had serious wished she didn't have to do all this.

The days flew by and each day Will learnt something new and she felt as if her brain cell's were being killed one by one.

**Day One ~ How to speak in a correct manor meaning and how to walk properly**

**Day Two ~ How to conduct yourself properly at a dinner table**

**Day Three ~ Learning everyone's name on a list of around 80 or more and who each person was**

**Day Four ~ Dress fitting, how to put on make up and what you can wear and what you can not**

**Day Five ~ Dance lesson's **

**Day Six ~ Flirting lesson's _(This one had surprised Will a lot but realised that these types of girls flirted like 24/7 when they got the chance)_**

**Day Seven ~ How to act when greeted to someone new and what to talk about**

**Day Eight ~ How to avoid the annoying people and how to attract the good/hot people**

**Day Nine ~ How to drink wine properly and the final dress fitting**

**Day Ten ~ Going over everyone's names**

**Day Eleven ~ How to make a toast and how to make a good impression**

**Day Twelve ~ Final dace lesson **

**Day Thirteen ~ Re-do of everything **

**Day Fourteen ~ Rest and Relax**

Will had never been so busy in her whole life and she had never had to remember so much stuff before. But she knew it was all worth it in the long run two weeks were not so bad compared to god knows how long she might have to be here if she hadn't made this deal.

Will was currently standing in front of a full body mirror looking at her self. In less than half an hour she would be arriving at the Šahristān Garden's and she would have to use everything she had learned over a very short two weeks to get through the night without one slip up.

Will was wearing a beautiful gown that Hay Lin had made her. It was a boob tube but it was shaped at the top to curve around her cleavage and it was gathered. The dress was tight at the top and then flared out around her until it hit the ground. The dress was white and black. At the top around her breast was black there was another layer of see through silk over the black that was black with very small white dots that were sparkly on it. In the middle of her breasts was a small white oval with very small black dots that were sparkly on it. The bottom of the dress was all white with the same kind of silk as on the top of the dress but it was white and had very small black dots that were sparkly. Coming down from the black top bit of the dress was a black flower design that at the front directly under the white oval went down around 4 to 5 inches and then went across to just under her arms and then went down again but only about 2 inches. The dots on the dress were spaced out well and they were more like sparkles than dots they were one of the things that made the dress perfect. She had black hight heal strap shoes on. She had crystal earrings on that hung down around a inch and a matching necklace.

"I don't look like me" Will said as she turned and looked at her new friends and then realised that they were best friends because only best friends would do what they had done for her.

"No but you look beautiful and like a real lady" Cornelia said she was wearing a green dress that was gathered at the bottom and that had Emerald that lined the halter neck.

"Come on we don't want to be late" Taranee said she was wearing a red dress that had strap sleeves and was tight up the top and loose down the bottom simple but very nice.

Irma was wearing a blue bubble dress that was tight at the top and then flared out into a bubble around the bottom.

And Hay Lin was wearing a silver dress that had one strap that crossed over from the right side to the left shoulder. The dress was looses and swayed in the wind just like her hair.

------------

Will had to admit the Šahristān Garden's was probably one of the most beautiful places Will had ever been. It was cliché really because she hated these kinds of things but at this moment she couldn't help admit it to herself.

"Ready for this Will?" Hay Lin whispered to her as they all walked into the gardens with the rest of the girls from Drúadan boarding school

"Yea I'm ready" Will whispered back as she watched all the girls from her stupid new school walk over to the first hot guy they saw and started drooling over them. She forced herself not to laugh at how ironic it all was.

The night passed smoothly for Will with the help of her best friends. That was until Will saw someone and her heart skipped a beat.

Will was staring at the most gorgeously handsome guy she had ever seen. Irma looked at where she was staring a grinned.

"Don't let Corny see you looking at him" Irma whispered in her ear.

"Why" Will said being completely open not caring like always what people thought of her.

"That hottie you have been eyeing is the guy Cornelia has been like in love with ever since she first met him and trust me that was like years ad years ago" Irma whispered nodding towards the guy.

"So they have never dated," Will whispered raising an eyebrow

"Nope he refuses every time she asks" Irma whispered back

"What's his name" Will whispered

"Caleb" Irma whispered and then took a sip of Champaign winking at Will and then walking away.

Will stood there looking at the guy called Caleb and then she turned her head to look for Cornelia and found her sitting at a table with Hay Lin who was talking to her but Cornelia's attention was on someone else and to Will's surprise it wasn't who she thought it would be it wasn't on Caleb it was on boy who Taranee was talking to.

Will walked over to Taranee and the boy and stood next to her friend.

"Oh Peter this is Will the girl I told you about" Taranee said introducing Will

"Will this is my older brother Peter" Taranee said

"Hi" Will said

"Hey so you're the girl Taranee has told me so much about" Peter laughed "I have heard a lot about you and how much you hate your school" Peter said

"Oh I wouldn't say that I just don't think the school likes me and that's surprising I mean who doesn't like me" Will said with a grin causing Peter to laugh again

"Hey Peter Will I just saw someone I need to talk to ill see you two later" Taranee said walking off after a boy with longish light brown hair.

"Nigel Ascroft my little sister is like in love with that boy," Peter said shaking his head

"Champaign Madam, Sir?" A waiter asked holding a tray with Champaign on it

"Thankyou" Will said taking a wine glass filled with Champaign and Peter took one as well nodding his head to the waiter.

"So Pete there is a curtain blonde hair girl staring at you and I couldn't help but notice every now and then you would glance over at her blush and quickly look away" Will smirked evilly

"Umm… I…" Peter said his face turning red.

"Why don't you go ask her to dance" Will said taking a sip of her Champaign winking at him

"Ask her before someone else does trust me" Will said and then watched as Peter took a deep breath gave Will a small thankyou smile and then walked towards Cornelia.

Will watched as he held out a hand to Cornelia and said something. Will smiled as she saw Cornelia's face light up and she took his hand. As the two passed by Will towards the dance floor Cornelia whispered 'Thankyou Will you're the best'

Will smiled as she watched the two dance she was glad she could pay Cornelia back for all she had done for her.

"You know I have been trying to get those two together for god knows how long everyone thought Cornelia liked me because she was always with me asking me advice but I could never convince either of them to make the first move" A voice said from behind Will. She turned around to come face to face with the hottie she saw earlier.

"I'm Caleb and you are?" Caleb said pushing his messy longish light/dark brown hair out of his eyes and smiled down at her. He was wearing a tux like everyone else but he didn't have the jacket on and his button up white shirt had the top three buttons undone showing off his chest.

"I'm Will" Will said and then curtsied making Caleb raise an eyebrow.

"You don't have to do that" Caleb said

"I do if I want to win my freedom" Will said making Caleb raise both eyebrows

"My head mistress is staring at me" Will explained simply

"Oh…umm what's this thing about you winning your freedom" Caleb asked and Will smiled and started to explain

"Wow didn't see that one coming" Caleb said as she finished explaining

"What do you mean?" Will asked

"Well its just in that dress you look like all the girls here I don't think I could imagine you as a bad girl" Caleb said

"Trust me if I could I would burn that school to the ground if I didn't get my freedom and them get a gun and kill everyone and then kill myself if there was no other way out" Will said coldly

"Ok, ok no need to turn suicidal" Caleb laughed making Will grin sheepishly

"Sorry I got carried away" Will giggled but then stopped quickly

"I really got to stop giggling I sound way to girly girl" Will said

"Lets dance" Caleb said grabbing her hand and led her out towards the dance floor.

The rest of the night Will danced and talked with Caleb in such a short amount of time she was surprised how much they had in common. Caleb wasn't one of those guys who thought they were better than anyone else his mother was the reason he went to Rustak boarding school she was one of the people that fell into her Blonde Bimbo list top ten. Caleb hated her he went to live with his father every holiday. Caleb was just like her old friends back home he loved to skate and anything that had a motor and went fast. 'Typical boy' Will had thought.

Will was currently standing with the girls they were all talking but Will was thinking of something Caleb had said to her. _'It's to bad you know… its obvious you are going to leaving after tonight I wish we could of got to know each other better and hung out a bit more'_

Will felt sad when these words rung in her head. She wanted to see more of him as well but the only way she would be able to do that was if she stayed at Drúadan boarding school. She sighed she really didn't want to stay but then again now she didn't want to leave and it wasn't only because of Caleb she didn't want to leave the girls either she had finally made friends with people of the same sex. Back home none of the girls would talk to her because she was a friend with the most popular boys at her public school.

And that's when she realised what she had to do.

She would never let Madam Natasha have the satisfaction of Will winning the bet but then staying anyway on her own free will.

'I need to loose this bet… I need to screw up' Will thought

With that she turned away from the girls and scanned the crowed for someone stupid enough to fall for her plan. And then she spotted him. A quiet handsome guy surrounded by at least 20 girls. The girls had told her about him and to stay clear of him. His name was Matthew better known as Matt and he was the biggest playboy of the lot.

Walking away from the girls she headed towards Matt and the group of girls. Putting on her best sexy face and walk. And just as she had predicted he looked her direction and smirked at her and pushed past the girls his eyes glued to her.

Will stopped and winked at him and then walked off in another direction with Matt following her. Will reached the dock that led out over the river on one side of the garden. She walked right to the end of it and waited for what she knew would happen next.

"Hello" A cool seductive voice breathed in her right ear. Will smirked and then quickly put her best sexy face back on.

"Hi" Will said in a tone that one would use when they were being pleasured once she had turned around to face him.

"I'm Matt," He said in the same tone as before.

"Will" Will said in the same tone she had used before but made it stronger.

"You are very gorgeous" Matt licked his lips taking a step forward Will smiled and walked around him so she was staring at his back he turned so he had his back to the lake.

"I saw you looking at me" Matt said as Will took a step closed knowing she was in the exact right place.

"Really" Will said in the same tone as if she was being pleasured

"Why don't we go somewhere a little more private" Matt said as he leaned forward so their lips were nearly touching Will closed her eyes and smirked Matt saw this and looked slightly confused.

"I don't think so I am just using you to get what I want" Will said in a evil tone this time and then her eyes flew open and her whole face screamed evil and mischief and then with one push to his chest he tumbled backwards and over the edge of the dock.

**SPLASH**

Will smirked down at him as he resurfaced spitting out water and looking shocked up at Will. Will stuck her tongue out at him and then turned to see every eye on her. Smirking she walked back towards the garden and passed Madam Natasha who looked more shocked than anyone. The girls, Caleb, Peter and a few other boys were standing with her at the docks edge.

"Looks like I am staying" Will said to Madam Natasha who opened her mouth and then closed it and repeated that about 5 times. Will then turned to Caleb and smiled and he smiled back Madam Natasha saw this and smirked, as she finally understood.

'So she found a reason to stay… Yet she had to do it the hard way what a stubborn girl' Madam Natasha thought as she watched the two as they both just looked at the other no saying a word.


	4. Not a Chap

**Hey Everyone**

**I want to say sorry but I wont be uploading any new chaps for a couple of weeks.**

**Because my half yearly exams are next week, this week is a week dedicated to study  
and next week I am going to try and study as much as I can in the free time I have. **

**But dont worry after these two weeks I will be back and trying to make up for those  
two weeks of none writting.**

**But there is something that you guys can help me with, what I really need is a name.  
Like a fashion deginer name, shop name, something like that. You know like SUPRÉ,  
Diva, Vogue, names like that.**

**If you guys can come up with any really good names that could be used as a fashion  
design name that has NOT been already created than could you please respond to this  
and give me your ideas it would help ALOT!**

THANKYOU & SORRY AGAIN


End file.
